A Summer to Remember
by xxxelaloveslouisxxx
Summary: -not actually about PLL- Ada Jenkins has the summer of her life. Enjoy!


**_PLEASE DO NOT STEAL! I'll be happy to add more if you guys like it xxx-Ela-xxx_**

_A summer to Remember_

_a novel_

_CHELA NICHOLSON_

Ada Jenkins and her family stayed at the beach house for seven weeks every summer. So did her mom's best friends families; the Richards, the Hayden's, the Avery's and the Masons (twins). But this summer turns out to be brilliant. Amazing. The best summer of Ada's thirteen years of life. Because she finds out who she is, and where she belongs. But when Ada finds a treasure map that could find them real gold, Ada's, Emmett's, Alex's, Ethan's, Nick's and Arina's lives turn upside down.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" my best friend, Inky Tomas, wrapped my in a tight hug.

I squeezed her hand. "I'll miss you, too, Ink. I can't believe you walked from your house at one in the morning to say bye to me. But you need to have fun, because I will. I mean, I get to hang out with Emmett, Alex, Ethan, Arina and Nick."

"Boys," Inky giggled, wiping away her tears.

"Well, they're just friends. Arina's a girl," I sighed. "I don't really like Laurie or Maria and the others aren't really closed to my age."

"Hurry up, Ada!" Tashi, my nine year old sister, whined. "It's a twenty-four hour drive and Mommy and Daddy are ready to go!"

"I'll call you whenever I can," I added quickly. "Bye, Inky."

"Bye Ada," Inky said miserably.

Everything in the van was packed. Tashi, Ryan (my eleven year old brother) and I were crammed in the backseat. Edwin (my fifteen year old brother) and Mary, (my seventeen year old sister) sat in the middle, and Mom and Dad sat up front; Dad was driving. At one-thirty am, we pulled onto the road.

"I can't wait to see Hailey!" Tashi said longingly. "I haven't seen her for a whole year!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and focused on playing his DS.

I pulled my long, curly red hair into a high bun, blasted Justin Timberlake in my ear buds and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Dad was blasting his oldies music, which didn't really help much.

At six in the morning, we stopped at Tim Horton's to get breakfast. Ryan shouted in my ear to wake me up, which was not pleasant. Not caring how weird we looked decked out in pyjamas, my family made our way into Timmy's.

Mom ordered a twelve pack of donuts, twelve bagels, twelve yogurt parfaits, twelve frozen raspberry lemonades, twelve blueberry muffins and twelve chocolate chip muffins.

I ate a muffin and a yogurt, not wanting to get car sick.

I fell back asleep and woke up at twelve pm, when we were stopping for lunch at McDonalds. Blah. Mom was furious at Dad for stopping, so she made Dad drive straight through the drive thru without stopping, and we ordered pizza instead. Edwin got the whole thing on video (as he was doing a summer movie project for school), and it was pretty hilarious.

We stopped for supper at six-thirty at Subway. Unfortunately, Ryan barfed up his sandwich all over the table, and Tashi was so disgusted that she barfed up hers, too. Edwin got it all on video, including the part where Mary stepped in it and freaked out.

We reached the beach house at two in the morning. The Richards, Hayden's, Avery's and Masons weren't arriving until tomorrow afternoon. Mom organized bedrooms, trying to put the better friends together.

Room 1 on Floor 4: Hailey, Tashi, Miley and Natty.

Room 2 on Floor 4: Cole, Ryan, Emmett and Alexander.

Room 3 on Floor 4: Laurie, Ada, Arina and Maria.

Room 4 on Floor 4: Nick, Ethan, Edwin and Eddy.

Room 1 on Floor 3: Mary and Rosalinda.

Room 2 on Floor 3: Steph and Mike.

Room 3 on Floor 3: Olina and Riley.

Room 4 on Floor 3: Bella and Edgar.

Room 1 on Floor 2: Ola and Viktor.

Room 2 on Floor 2: Eliza Jane and Luke

Mom put it on the fridge on the kitchen on the first floor, before crawling up to bed, Dad quickly following, not really caring what we did. Mary lugged her suitcase up to her room, happy to be kid free. Edwin followed. I wheeled my suitcase up the three flights of stairs to my room. I was happy to be with Arina, but Laurie and Maria could really get on my nerves. I couldn't believe that my brother was bunking with my friends. Emmett and Alex – my really close friends! Tashi was happy that she was with Hailey.

I made sure to get the top bunk on the left side of the room, because Arina prefers the bottom. Laurie and Marina could get the other bunk bed for all I cared. I fell asleep.

Bright and early at six am, I woke up, feeling full of excitement. I stripped out of my pyjamas and pulled on my blue bikini. I pulled on jean short shorts and a see through tank top overtop before shoving my feet into hot pink flip flops. I dashed downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. My whole family was ready for the beach.

"The Richards are coming at twelve," Mom said cheerfully. "So you'll have Eddy, Maria, Emmett and Miley."

"Yes! Emmett!" I grinned, itching to see my best friend.

"Ada, you should hang out with Maria, too. She doesn't have anyone else," Mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Maria can hang out with Mary, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Mary shrugged, adjusting her hot pink bikini strap. "Maria's cool."

"See?" I said. "Emmett's my friend."

"He's mine, too!" Ryan argued.

"Sure, whatever. I'm outta here." I ran outside under the warm sun, my feet sinking through the red-hot sun as I splashed into the water, happy to be home.

Edwin and Ryan ambushed me with water guns. Laughing, I splashed them back.

"Let's get Tashi and Mary," I whispered to them.

Ryan and Edwin grinned wickedly. Ryan let me use one of his water guns.

Tashi giggled and squealed when we sprayed her, but Mary swore and jumped to her feet, shrieking and running for the house.

We burst into laughter.

When I heard a van coming up the drive, my heart nearly stopped and I ran for it, Edwin at my heels, Ryan and Tashi trailing behind. I hit Emmett with a huge hug, knocking him to the ground. It was epic, fortunately Edwin got it on video!

He grinned and hugged me back. "It's great to see you, Ada."

I smiled back. "Emmett."

He'd grown. He was tall and muscular. He'd grown his bleach blonde hair out a bit so it hung in his eyes, and his blue-green eyes were beautiful.

"You look different," he commented, taking in my new height (he was taller by a bit), my slightly bigger curves (hey, I was thirteen, now).

"So do you," I laughed. "Get changed and come swimming!"

Emmett grinned. "I'll be a minute!" and he dashed inside.

Eddy, who was sixteen and very good looking hugged me, Maria hugged me awkwardly and Miley hugged me happily. They all had the bleach blonde hair and blue-green eyes. I caught Mary eyeing Eddy eagerly and I smacked her. I smacked Edwin too, when he stared at Maria. Ryan even looked at Miley strangely.

At one pm, the Hayden's came. They all had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. I tackled Alex to the ground. He was way taller than me, and his dirty-blonde hair was shaggy and hung in his blue-blue eyes.

Emmett, Alex and I swam out to the dock. Emmett and Alex pushed me off, but then I got them both back. I jumped on Alex's shoulders and Emmett jumped on his back and Alex jumped into the water.

Around two-thirty the Avery's came. They all had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and lots of freckles. I hugged Ethan and then sprayed him in the face with a water gun. Ethan was about my height, so he wasn't much taller.

"Oh my god, hey Ada!" Laurie gushed.

I blinked at Laurie. Last year she'd been the bookworm, annoying girl that wouldn't shut up about Harry Potter. She'd grown a lot. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, Hollister pink flip flops, a lace hot pink tank top, and she had boobs! She was wearing makeup and sunglasses, and her long dark hair was straightened.

"Laurie?" I asked uncertainly.

Ethan shrugged and nodded at me.

I awkwardly hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"It's great to see you, too, babe," she smiled. "I'll meet you at the lake in five."

"What the hell happened to her?" I whispered to Ethan after Laurie had run inside to change into her bikini.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know, Ada. Just all of a sudden after the summer she completely changed. Bookworm one night, total babe the next."  
I smacked him. "She's your sister, Ethan."

At three pm the Avery's arrived. I hugged Arina and Nick to death. Arina looked gorgeous, her long dark raven black hair straight and her big brown eyes beautiful, as usual.

I ran upstairs with Arina, who shoved her suitcase on the floor and changed into her lime green bikini. We took a selfie before running back outside onto the sandy beach.

"Okay, let's race. I'll take Em's back and you can have Alex," I said.

"Deal," Arina grinned. "Alex's taller and faster."  
I rolled my eyes. "That's what you think."  
When Ethan yelled go, I gripped onto Emmett tightly as he sped off across the sand. I laughed as Arina and Alex fell into the sand, and yelled happily as Emmett and I made it to the water and he threw me over his shoulders.

"Emmett and Ada win!" Nick announced.

"Oh my fucking god, is that Laurie?" Arina demanded.

"Yes."

"Can we please ditch my sister?" Ethan begged. "She's creepy."

"First one to the dock wins!" Nick yelled.

I dove underwater, swimming as fast as I could. I scrambled onto the dock. Emmett, Alex, Ethan, Arina, Nick and I stood on the dock, frowning as Maria and Laurie girly-like doggy paddled to the dock.

"This sucks," I sighed. "Last year Maria and Laurie hated us. Why can't things just stay that way?"

Emmett shrugged. "Whatever. We'll still have an awesome time this summer."

"No secret hang outs with them," Alex said. "Just us six."

"Deal," Ethan said.

Arina rolled her eyes. "You guys just don't see it, do you?"

"What?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"Laurie and Maria don't give a crap about Ada and I," Arina explained. "They just want you guys. Maria is obviously going for Ethan. Laurie is hot on Emmett."

"You're being ridiculous, Arina," Emmett sighed. "What could Laurie possibly see in me? I'm like her brother, for god's sake!"

Arina raised her eyebrows. "Let's just say I'm looking at you from Laurie's new perspective. Tall, muscular, tan, cute, thin with bleach blonde hair and blue-green eyes and the perfect age? I'd say love at first sight."

Emmett shook his head. "I don't like Laurie."

Arina stared at him. "You say that like you like someone else."

"Maybe I do," Emmett shot back defensively.

"Whatever," Arina rolled her eyes, but underneath she seemed curious.

"Maria likes me?" Ethan asked. "Well, damn, she's attractive but…I'm into someone else."

Emmett smacked him over the head.

"Okay, since when have we all started keeping secrets from each other?" Alex demanded.

"Shh," I gestured to Maria and Laurie who were approaching hearing view. "We'll talk on the beach by the large rocks. Three am."

"Hey guys!" Maria smiled brightly, pulling herself up onto the dock. Her long bleach blonde hair hung in her eyes. "Ethan." She purposely made sure that her boobs were falling out of her bikini.

Ethan looked uncomfortable as he backed away, hiding behind Arina. Arina rolled her eyes.

"Hi Emmett!" Laurie smiled, joining the group.

Emmett awkwardly put himself in between Nick and I.

"Ada," she pursed her lips as she saw me. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? I didn't know you and Emmett were together."

I felt my cheeks burned as I took a step away from Emmett. "We aren't, Laurie. We're just friends."

"Good," Laurie smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I jumped off the dock, following Arina.

"What a slutty bitch," Arina hissed. "She's trying to ruin our friendships just so she can have a stupid relationship."

"Let's go to shore," I suggested. "Screw Laurie and Maria."

Arina and I blasted some music out of her speakers and Arina pulled out a volleyball. _Thrift Shop_ came on and we danced and played volleyball. Emmett and Alex soon wanted to play. Arina got Alex, and I got Emmett. It was kind of odd (which was weird, since it had never been weird before) because we kind of shook our asses when we danced, and it made me wonder if Emmett was looking. Shut up brain, I told myself.

When Ethan and Nick came, Arina got Ethan and I got Nick. _Inner Ninja_ came on, and just ended as Laurie and Maria walked on beach, looking skimpy and slutty.

Maria's beach blonde hair was perfect, and her body was beach perfect. Laurie's long dark brown hair was stunning and her body was beautiful and gorgeous, too. Maria joined Arina's team and Laurie joined mine.

"Five minute break!" Arina called out.

"Ada, may I please speak to you for a minute, alone?" Laurie asked sweetly as I chugged down some water.

I gave Emmett a weird look before walking over to Laurie.

"What's up, Laurie?" I asked.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Stop hitting on my guy."

"You mean Emmett? He's _my _friend, I can hang out with him if I want to. And I'm not hitting on him!" I protested. "Look, I'm sorry!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you!" Laurie balled her fists. "What do you have that I don't, Ada Jenkins?"

"Emmett?" I laughed. "He doesn't look at me like that, Laurie. We're best friends."  
"That's the problem! You're clueless because you _never _look when he's looking," Laurie groaned. "Just stop making him fall for you."

"Em is not falling for me," I said robotically. "Later, Laurie."

Supper was pizza. I sat in between Emmett and Arina, and Laurie kept shooting me evil glares.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked seriously, turning to look me in the eye.

I saw my green eyes reflected in his blue-green. Chewing my lip, I said, "Laurie is pissed at me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she thinks that I'm trying to steal you away from her and that you're falling for me," I explained.

Emmett's expression didn't change. "Oh."

"I mean, it's not true, right?" I couldn't believe I was actually scared that he might say yes.

Emmett chewed the inside of his mouth. "No, Ada, of course not."

But for some odd reason, I thought he might be lying. But I almost instantly shrugged the thought off. Emmett Richards, who's been my best friend since I was in diapers? Um, no way.

"Okay, Em," I finally sighed. "Thanks for being honest with me. I just wish that Laurie wouldn't hate me so much."

"I'll try talking to her, maybe that'll help," Emmett suggested, still not meeting my eyes.

"I think that might make it worse," I added. "See you later tonight?" I winked.

Emmett brightened. "Wouldn't miss it, Ada."

After pizza, we had a bonfire. While the parents sat around the fire being boring, and being well, parents, the kids played manhunt. Even the youngest ones, and the oldest ones.

Mary, Edwin, Tashi, Ryan, Eddy, Maria, Emmett, Miley, Rosalinda, Alexander, Natty, Ethan, Laurie, Cole, Hailey, Arina, Nick and I crowded around. The rules were; teams of two; randomly chosen from a hat. The oldest always got to draw, which was Mary. No deserting your team mate, no matter what, but you're free to alliance with other partners.

Mary pulled the first slip of paper from Edwin's DC hat. "Ada," she paused, eyes flickering on me. "And Alexander."

Alex smiled at me, so I smiled back. Alex was pretty cool, even though I'd been hoping to be on Emmett's or Arina's team.

"Arina and Cole," Mary called out.

Arina shrugged. She was amazing at manhunt, so everyone always wanted to be her partner, and she didn't mind whoever that was. Cole grinned eagerly.

"Eddy and Edwin," said Mary.

The older boys smiled.

"Unfair," Tashi pouted, folding her arms, but she was silenced with a look from Mary.

"Emmett and Ethan," Mary continued.

Emmett and Ethan grinned. Emmett winked at me, and I winked at Alex, so we knew we could count on them as alliance. The last names picked are it.

"Hailey and Laurie," Mary announced.

The two brunette sisters with hazel eyes and freckles sighed.

"Maria and I," Mary smiled as she called out her name, and she was happy that she had gotten Maria.

"Miley and Natty," Mary called out. Then, "Nick and Rosalinda," and "Ryan and Tashi are it. One minute. Boundaries are the road, the fence by the forest, and the dock. No going inside. Go."

Alex, Emmett, Ethan and I bolted for the rocks. I skidded in the sand, lost my footing, and nearly slipped, but Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"C'mon, Ada!" he encouraged. "We have to hurry."

I was breathless and panting by the time I scrambled up the rock and hid behind it. Emmett and Ethan were on my right, and Alex was on my left. We weren't too worried about Ryan and Tashi as they weren't the best man hunters.

"You okay, Ada?" Ethan asked.

I brushed sand off of my cheek and turned to look at Ethan in the moonlight. "Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered back. "Thanks Alex."

Alex just smiled back. "You're welcome Ada Bada."

"Shh," Emmett hissed.

We heard voices and footsteps padding across the wet sand, and the water splashing against the shore, but that was it. No one was near.

"I think we're clear," Ethan whispered, peeking up over the rock. "No one in sight. Should we move?"

I considered our options. Either or was risky. Staying here could mean an obvious find, because the rocks are difficult to find people in, so usually a lot of people hide behind them, but running could also be an obvious catch.


End file.
